The Jurassic Dead Season 2
by JPfan0922
Summary: Season 2 of the Dinosaur/Zombie apocalypse takes our survivors through the world of man eating creatures, zombies and dinosaurs alike. Will Jacob keep his new found friends alive from the dinosaurs, and will Rick keep everyone from turning into a zombie? Find out in: The Jurassic Dead, season 2! Jurassic Park: Universal, Walking Dead: AMC. Credit to Springfield Scripts for dialouge
1. Preview

**Alright! Here's the preview for season 2! The full story will be coming soon! I promise!**

"Alright, come on y'all. Gather whatcha can," Shane said. Lori, Carol, Sophia, and Carl all went together to look for supplies, while Jacob, Wu and Zach went to scout while Dale and Glenn attempted to fix the RV. Looking into one of the cars, Jacob saw a newspaper clipping about the San Diego Incident. The headline read: TYRANNOSAUR TERRORIZES SAN DIEGO.

He quickly moved away from the car and onto the next. He noticed Zach looking into a car farther off.

"Zach, stay in sight of me, Ok," Jacob commanded. Zach saw a walker body and quickly ran to his brother. Back with Shane and Glenn, Shane finds a truck filled with spring water and they dump it all over themselves, and try to bring back some to drink. Suddenly, Jacob feels a shaking on the ground and sees a mud puddle rippling slowly. Shane and Glenn stopped celebrating over the water.

"Anybody feel that?" Shane asked.

"Is that an earthquake?" Glenn asked.

"That's no earthquake. I-It's an impact tremor. A fairly large one at that," Wu said.

Suddenly, the nightmares of the T-Rexes on Isla Sorna came back to Jacob. The rippling of the water, the earth shaking violently, the waterfall hiding spot where they were almost eaten.

"Oh my God," Jacob said to himself.

"Wu, it's-" Jacob was cut off.

"A Tyrannosaur," Wu said staring off into the distance.

"A-A T-Rex?!" Zach worried. Jacob ignored him and tried to warn the others. Meanwhile with Dale and Rick on watch, they see hundreds of Walkers coming from the highway. Jacob went to warn the others.

"Everyone! It's a T-Rex! We need to-" Jacob was cut off by a sound shattering bellow coming very nearly from the woods opposite to them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked off into the distance and saw birds flying out of the trees. Now, they had to worry about the T. rex and the walkers. Looking through his binoculars, Rick could see the advancing walkers.

"Oh Christ," Rick said. He ran back to warn everyone. Meanwhile, the Rex footsteps were getting louder. Jacob told them what to do about the Rex.

"Remember, it can only see you when you're moving! So for Christ's sakes, Do. Not. Move. Whatever you do!" Jacob explained, and everyone that was around him heard it, including Rick's family, Wu, Zach, Carol and Sophia, Daryl and T dog. Andrea was in the RV, while Dale was covered in a blanket hidden from the approaching danger.

"Lori, under the cars! Carl, Sophia, get down now!" Rick commanded. They all went to hide under cars.

"Holy shit. Zach, under the car, now!" Jacob said, watching the coming walkers, though still worried about the Rex, as he and Wu both followed suit and got under the cars. The footsteps kept getting closer, and closer... And closer...


	2. Chapter 1: What dangers lie ahead

**Dialogue courtesy of springfieldscripts. AMC owns The Walking Dead and Jurassic Park is owned by Universal. I own nothing but my OC's. No copyright infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.**

**Season 2 episode 1**

**After the events at the CDC, we see Rick's group on the highway. In Jacob's van, Wu is looking down sadly at the floor.**

"Everything alright, Wu?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah you look a little sad," Zach said. Wu smiled and him and spoke.

"Yeah. It's just, I didn't expect Jenner to give up so easily. As soon as the facility started to shut down, he just, gave up," Wu said, staring out the window. Jacob looked sadly out the windshield when Wu said this. Suddenly, Jacob hits a huge bump, and the car's tire almost pops.

"Ow! What was that?" Zach said.

"Just a bump. Nothing to worry about," Jacob said. Oh, but it was. As he drives over it, the camera pans to a Huge dinosaur foot print in the road.

(Intro)

After driving for a little bit, the group comes to a traffic jammed highway.

"Oh jeez. Oh no," Dale said.

"See a way through?" Dale asked Daryl through the RV window. Daryl made a gesture forward.

"Uh, Maybe we should just go back,There's an interstate bypass,-" Glenn was cutoff.

"We can't spare the fuel," Dale said. All of the cars were driving through the car littered highway trying to find some way through the wreckage.

"Jesus. Is this everyone that tried to get out of Atlanta?" Wu said.

"Tried being the keyword," Jacob said darkly. Zach shuddered at the sight of a walker with half of its face blown off. Jacob noticed his reaction.

"Don't look Zach," Jacob said. They continued to push forward slowly, when suddenly an earpiercing sputtering sound came from the RV, as it suddenly shut down. All of the cars stopped.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water," Dale exclaimed, referring to the busted RV.

"If ya can't find a radiator hose here-" Shane trailed off.

"Whole buncha stuff we can find," Daryl said.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start," T-Dog volunteered.

"Maybe some water too," Jacob said. Zach nodded in agreement.

"Or food," Carol said.

"This is a graveyard," Lori said. The whole group fell silent and stared at her.

"I don't know how I feel about this," she said softly. They mostly ignored her and began to look around for supplies.

"Alright, come on y'all. Gather whatcha can," Shane said. Lori, Carol, Sophia, and Carl all went together to look for supplies, while Jacob, Wu and Zach went to scout while Dale and Glenn attempted to fix the RV. Looking into one of the cars, Jacob saw a newspaper clipping about the San Diego Incident. The headline read: TYRANNOSAUR TERRORIZES SAN DIEGO.

He quickly moved away from the car and onto the next. He noticed Zach looking into a car farther off.

"Zach, stay in sight of me, Ok," Jacob commanded. Zach saw a walker body and quickly ran to his brother. Back with Shane and Glenn, Shane finds a truck filled with spring water and they dump it all over themselves, and try to bring back some to drink. Suddenly, Jacob feels a shaking on the ground and sees a mud puddle rippling slowly. Shane and Glenn stopped celebrating over the water.

"Anybody feel that?" Shane asked.

"Is that an earthquake?" Glenn asked.

"That's no earthquake. I-It's an impact tremor. A fairly large one at that," Wu said.

Suddenly, the nightmares of the T-Rexes on Isla Sorna came back to Jacob. The rippling of the water, the earth shaking violently, the waterfall hiding spot where they were almost eaten.

"Oh my God," Jacob said to himself.

"Wu, it's-" Jacob was cut off.

"A Tyrannosaur," Wu said staring off into the distance.

"A-A T-Rex?!" Zach worried. Jacob ignored him and tried to warn the others. Meanwhile with Dale and Rick on watch, they see hundreds of Walkers coming from the highway. Jacob went to warn the others.

"Everyone! It's a T-Rex! We need to-" Jacob was cut off by a sound shattering bellow coming very nearly from the woods opposite to them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked off into the distance and saw birds flying out of the trees. Now, they had to worry about the T. rex and the walkers. Looking through his binoculars, Rick could see the advancing walkers.

"Oh Christ," Rick said. He ran back to warn everyone. Meanwhile, the Rex footsteps were getting louder. Jacob told them what to do about the Rex.

"Remember, it can only see you when you're moving! So for Christ's sakes, Do. Not. Move. Whatever you do!" Jacob explained, and everyone that was around him heard it, including Rick's family, Wu, Zach, Carol and Sophia, Daryl and T dog. Andrea was in the RV, while Dale was covered in a blanket hidden from the approaching danger.

"Lori, under the cars! Carl, Sophia, get down now!" Rick commanded. They all went to hide under cars.

"Holy shit. Zach, under the car, now!" Jacob said, watching the coming walkers, though still worried about the Rex, as he and Wu both followed suit and got under the cars. The footsteps kept getting closer, and closer... And closer. Shane dragged Glenn under a car abruptly.

"Ow!" Glenn exclaimed. After everyone was under the cars(except Daryl and T Dog) the T. rex finally stepped out of the woods. Jacob looked on in terror as the massive creature slowly advanced to the position of the survivors, sniffing the air as it walked. Andrea was still inside the RV when she felt the ground shaking and saw the walkers, and started to panic as she saw the walkers and the massive dinosaur towering over the entire highway. Sophia started to cry when the Rex stepped not ten feet from the car she was hiding under. This made Carol cry, but Lori covered her mouth. Jacob just watched. Frozen from terror. Zach held onto his brother under the car when he saw the T. rex and began to cry.

"Shh, Shh! Zach it's ok, I'm here, just be quiet, quiet!" Jacob whispered. The T. rex must have heard Zach's whimpering because it walked only a few steps towards the car they were under. Jacob and Zach lie absolutely still as the Rex put its nostrils down towards them and blew a puff of smelly, hot breath on the two brothers, since it wasn't able to look at them, since its head was so big.

"Keep absolutely still," Jacob whispered to Lori and Carol in the car adjacent to them. The two terrified women nodded. Through all of this, the walkers were still passing them, as well as the T. rex. For some peculiar reason, the T. rex didn't once pay attention to the walkers. It's almost as if it doesn't realize they're there, even though they're clearly moving and even brushing up against the Rex. The walkers also payed no attention to the Rex! Wu wondered why, though still utterly terrified. The Rex, realizing that if there are humans there, it can't get to them, so it moved on down the highway (only about 5 steps since it's so huge) towards the RV. Meanwhile, T dog, noticing the walkers and seeing that he can move since the T. rex is facing the other way, he looks for a hiding spot, but severely cuts his arm in the process. All of the sudden, he watches the Rex who is not more than 20 feet away, lift its nose into the air and sniff. Though it smells T Dog's Blood, it ignores it and continues walking as T hides under a pile of dead bodies, so does Daryl. Back at the RV, Andrea watches in horror as she sees the Rex peek its eye in the window, and bellow loudly, causing Andrea to fall and back up into the bathroom. Before she can though, a walker wanders into the RV, which causes her to move even more frantically into the bathroom. There's no doubt that the Rex sees her, though it doesn't attack the RV aggressively. It simply nudges it, causing it to shake a bit.

"Ah!" Andrea screamed quietly, as the RV tipped. Dale almost fell off. Surprisingly, the T. rex doesn't notice Dale. The walker is about to leave, but when it hears Andrea scream, it turns around to the source of the sound. The walker tries to break the bathroom door down, but Andrea pushes her feet against the door. At the same time, the Rex is circling the RV, looking for a way to get at Andrea. Dale hands her a screw driver through the vent of the RV, being very careful not to have the Rex notice him moving. Andrea manages to kill the walker trying to eat her, and breaks down and cries, the rex still not seeing her. Eventually, the Rex gives up and roars thunderously, walking back into to woods it came from, the walkers still not taking notice, even to the loud roar. Jacob is extremely relieved when he watches it stomp away. By this time, most of the walkers have moved on as well. Everybody stays still under the cars to be sure all of the walkers have moved on. Suddenly, Sophia starts to move out from under the car, but two stragglers from the big group of walkers, notice her trying to get out. She manages to crawl out just in time before a walker nearly grabs her, Carol crying, watching helplessly as the walkers advance on her daughter. Suddenly, Sophia makes a run for the woods and Rick follows her, with the walkers hot on her tail, and thankfully, no signs of dinosaurs.

"There's two walkers after my baby!" Carol cried. Rick kept running after Sophia. He finally catches up to her.

"Shh, Shh, Shh. It's ok, it's ok!" Rick said, trying to calm her down.

"Shoot them!" Cried Sophia, as she reached for Rick's gun.

"No! Those walkers on the road would hear it. Then it wouldn't be just two, it'd be hundreds," Rick explained.

"Come here, come on," Rick said, picking her up and running off to find her a hiding place. He then finds a stump that makes a natural cave.

"Sophia, you have to do exactly as I say. Hide in there, squeeze in tight. I'll draw them away from you," Rick said.

"No, no, no! Don't leave me!" Sophia pleaded.

"Listen listen listen listen. They don't get winded. I do. I can only deal with them one at a time. And if we came across any raptors, I wouldn't be able to outrun them or hide from them. I wouldn't be able to protect you. This is how we both survive. You understand? Okay? Go! Hide!" Rick explained. Sophia nodded reluctantly, and terrified, she crawled into the spot.

"If I don't make it back, run back to the highway, back to the others straight the way we came. Keep the sun on your left shoulder," Rick explained. Suddenly, the walkers came over the hill and Rick distracted them and drew them away from Sophia. Sophia watched in horror as Rick ran away, and she was left alone. After Rick left, she crawled out of the hiding spot and tried to make her way back to the others. Behind her in the hiding spot, was a nest filled with eggs...

About an hour and a half later

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Shane and Jacob were out looking for Sophia in the woods, starting with her hiding spot.

"Sure this is the spot?" Daryl asked.

"I left her right here," Rick said.

"I drew the walkers way off in that direction up the creek," Rick said.

"Without a paddle-seems where we've leaded," Daryl said.

"She was gone by the time I got back here," Rick said. Rick then explained everything he told her to do.

"Kid's tired and scared man,"

"She had a close call with two walkers," Shane said.

"Doesn't look like that's all she had a close call with," Glenn said, pointing to some footprints in the dirt.

"What Dino would you say this is Jacob?" Shane asked. Jacob leaned in for a closer view and saw the prints.

"Well, hard to say. Could be an infant- no wait. These are too big for an infant but too small for a juvenile or adult," Jacob explained.

"Well, then what is it?" Asked Shane.

"Hmm. Compys. A.K.A, compsognathus. 'Bout the size of a chicken, small serrated teeth, 10 inch long arms," Jacob said to the group, but mostly to himself. Likely testing his knowledge of dinosaurs.

"Are they, uh, dangerous?" Glenn asked.

"Not alone, but in a pack they can be very aggressive. We'd better find her soon before a bigger dinosaur does. I don't like roaming around here with that T-Rex on the other side of the highway," Jacob said.

"Neither do I. So let's hurry and find her," Rick said.

"Got clear prints right here," Daryl said.

"Dino?" Jacob asked.

"Nah, shoe prints. Could be her, could be a walker," Daryl said. The group was deciding whether they should keep looking or head back to the highway to find her. Eventually, they came to a spot in the woods where there was a sign of struggle.

"She was doin' just fine 'till right here. All she had to do was keep going," Daryl said, crouching down near a rustled pile of dirt and leaves.

"Looks like she veered off that way," Jacob said.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked.

"Maybe she saw something that spooked her, made her run off," Shane said.

"A walker?" Glenn asked.

"Maybe a Dino?" Jacob asked.

"I don't see any other footprints, just her's," Daryl said.

"Yeah you're right. Those compy prints trailed off a few feet back. Maybe something spooked them," Jacob said.

"Could be," Daryl said.

"So what do we do? All of us press on?" Shane asked.

"No, better if you, Jacob and Glenn get back up to the highway," Rick said.

"People are gonna start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail doing everything we can. But most of all, keep everybody calm," Rick instructed.

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars. Think up a few other chores, I'll keep 'em occupied," Shane said.

"I'll have somebody on Dinosaur watch," Jacob said. Rick nodded in gratitude.

"Wait, Rick, one more thing: Raptors attack from the side, so just be careful. I doubt they'll be too many around here after seeing the T. rex, but just be careful," Jacob said. Rick nodded again in acknowledgement.

"Let's go," Shane said to Jacob and Glenn. The three men headed back to the highway as Daryl and Rick went to search some more. Back on the highway, Shane, Andrea, Dale and Wu were moving cars, while Jacob was on Watch of the woods. Carol was looking out at the forest sadly. Suddenly, she came over to Dale.

"Why aren't we all out there looking? Why are we moving cars?" Carol asked, sounding frustrated.

"We have to clear enough room so I can get the R.V. turned around as soon as it's running. Now that we have fuel we can double back to a bypass that Glenn flagged on the map," Dale explained.

"Going back's going to be easier than trying to get through this mess," Shane said.

"We're not going anywhere until we find my daughter," Carol said, worriedly irritated.

"Hey, That goes without saying," Lori said, comforting her.

"Rick and Daryl, They're on it. Just a matter of time," Shane said.

"Not soon enough for me. I'm still freaked out about that herd that passed us by. Not to mention that Tryanisuar or what ever you call it almost eating me," Andrea said.

"You mean Tyrannosaur?" Dale said.

"Whatever Dale," Andrea said.

"Yeah, what was that? All of them just marching along like that?" Glenn asked.

"A herd. That sounds about right. It's like the night camp got attacked. Some wandering pack, only fewer," Shane said.

"Okay. Come on, people, We still got a lot to do. Let's stay on it. Let's go, come on." Shane instructed. Jacob was on watch, since nobody else had volunteered to, looking for dinosaurs and walkers. Wu was standing below him on the opposite side.

"See anything?" Wu asked.

"Nothing so far. Keep your eyes peeled though. One thing that's hard to comprehend, is that I haven't seen a single Herbivore anywhere. You think maybe that's why they're hunting us? They can't find a natural food source maybe," Jacob asked.

"It's entirely possible. Though it could be possible that the herbivores are hiding out in the woods or something like that. They generally liked to keep to themselves back in Jurassic Park, but who knows?" Wu said. Jacob shrugged and looked back through his binoculars. Meanwhile, Rick and Daryl continued to search for Sophia in the woods, while Carl found some tools. Lori and Shane argued some more about Rick's family being around Shane, and Shane talks about leaving the group for good. The Radio in the Car starts to broadcast the emergency alert system. Shane shuts off the radio.

"Asshole," he said to the Radio.

"Alright. Back to work," Shane said. The group continued their duties. Jacob was still looking through his binoculars.

"Hmm. Still nothing. Maybe the Tyrannosaur scared any other dinos off," Jacob said. Wu nodded and went back to searching on the other side of the RV. Meanwhile, Rick and Daryl continued searching for Sophia in the woods. They hear something in the rustle. Fearing it could be a raptor, they quickly duck for cover. They soon find out that it's only a walker. Rick distracts it while Daryl shoots it in the head with his crossbow.

"Sophia!" Daryl called.

"What are you Looking for?" Daryl asked as Rick was examining the walker.

"Skin under the fingernails," Rick said. Rick turned the walker on its back.

"It fed recently. There's flesh caught in its teeth," Rick said, opening the walker's mouth(with gloves on).

"Yeah, what kinda flesh? Dino?" Daryl asked.

"I don't think it'd be dino. The T. rex on the highway didn't even seem to take a bite out of the walkers. Only one way to know for sure what it really is," Rick said. He took out his knife and was about to pierce its stomach, but Daryl stopped him, saying that he should do it since his knife was sharper. So, Daryl cut open the stomach of the walker, as Rick looked on squeemishly.

"Now comes the bad part," Daryl said, as he began to root around in the stomach of the walker.

"Yeah. He had big meal not long ago. I feel it in there," He said, still rooting around.

"Here's the gut bag," he said pulling it out of the abdomen of the walker.

"I got this," Rick said, cutting open the stomach. Daryl pulled out a head with large buck teeth on it.

"Gross bastard had a wood chuck for lunch," Daryl said.

"At least we know," Rick said.

"At least we know," Daryl also said. Back on the highway, the sun was starting to set and Carol was looking out at the forest.

"It's late. Gonna be dark soon," she said to Andrea who was next to her, trying to keep a level head.

"They'll find her," Andrea said. Carol said nothing. Andrea walked over to Dale.

"Where's my gun?" she asked him.

"You have no right to take it," she said.

"You don't need that just now, do you?" Dale said.

"My father gave it to me. It's mine!" she sassed. Jacob overheard this on top of the RV. and chuckled a bit, but not so loud that Andrea could hear it

_"'It's mine!' Hehe. Sounds like a damn 3 year old,"_ He thought to himself.

"I can hold onto it for you," Dale said, still refusing to give it to her.

"Or you can give it back to me," she sassed again. Shane walked over.

"Everything cool?" Shane asked.

"No! I want my gun back!" She said.

"I don't think it's a good idea right now," Dale said.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"I'm not comfortable with it," Dale said slightly under his breath. Andrea scoffed at this.

"The truth is, the less guns we have floatin' around camp, the better," Shane said.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"You turning over your weapon?" she asked Shane.

"No," Shane chuckled.

"But I'm trained, in its use," Shane said.

"What about the kid? Shouldn't the youngest guy in the group turn his over?" Andrea said. This made Jacob mad more than ever. He absolutely hated being called a kid, but he tried to hold in his anger.

"Watch it! I'm not a kid! I am also trained. And I'm making sure none of us get eaten by a dinosaur; unless you'd like to get eaten by one. Or maybe You'd rather put yourself under its Jaws, let yourself get eaten. Or I could hand it gun, let it shoot you," Jacob retaliated smugly. Andrea scoffed at him in anger, and Jacob gave her a sour look.

"Hey, there's no need a' that. We're all just a little on edge after this whole Sophia thing. The fact a' the matter is, that the rest y'all need some proper training, but until then, I think it's best if Dale keeps 'em all accounted for," Shane said.

"Uh-Huh," Andrea said, scoffing. Feeling defeated, she walks away. Jacob has a slight smirk on his face.

"Mind telling me what that's about?" Shane asked Dale. Before he could say anything, Daryl and Rick came out of the woods.

"My God. They're back!" Glenn said. Carol started to cry slightly and panic.

"You didn't find her?" she asked worriedly.

"The trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light," Rick said.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own," Carol pleaded. Everyone Gathered around, even Jacob who got down from the RV.

"Out in the Dark's no good," Daryl said.

"He's right. It'll be hard to look for anything in the dark," Jacob said.

"Plus, most of the carnivores are nocturnal. Especially raptors," Wu added.

"We'd just be trippin' over ourselves. More people get lost," Daryl said.

"But she's 12! She can't be out there on her own!" Carol said, starting to cry.

"I know this hard, but I'm asking you not to panic," Rick said, trying to calm her down.

"We know she was out there," Rick said. "And we tracked her for a while," Daryl added.

"Daryl knows these woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this," Rick said.

"And when a pack of raptors runs out of the woods? You're just gonna oversee that?!" Carol cried.

"That's why we've got two of the best dinosaur experts on lookout," Rick said, pointing to Wu and Jacob. Carol noticed a bit of blood on Daryl's shirt.

"Is that blood?" she asked, starting to panic.

"We took down a walker," Daryl explained.

"A walker? Oh God," Carol panicked again.

"There was no sign that it was anywhere near her," Rick said.

"How can you be sure?" Wu asked.

"We cut the son of a bitch open, just to be sure," Daryl said.

"Nasty," Jacob thought.

"Any dinosaurs?" Jacob asked.

"Saw a few tracks. They were pretty small though. They went in the opposite direction of Sophia," Daryl said.

"Must have been compys. They get spooked pretty easily, even though they hunt in large numbers. Walker might have scared 'em off," Jacob said. He noticed a look of worry on Carol's face.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Compy's don't generally go after things that much larger than them unless what ever it is they're attacking is injured," Jacob said. Carol's expression didn't seem to change.

''Oh God," Carol said sitting on the guard rail. Carol's worry started to become anger.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?!" she asked.

"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance," Rick explained.

"How's she supposed find her way back on her own? She's just a child!" Carol cried, her anger turning back into sadness. Rick got on his hands and knees and nearly begged to Carol.

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make," he explained.

"I'm sure nobody doubts that," Shane said.

"My little girl got left alone in the woods," Carol cried. Everyone fell silent. Lori and Andrea went to comfort her. Rick walked away, feeling as if he failed somehow.

Later that night...

Jacob laid in the Van looking up at the celling trying to forget everything that had just happened. Zach had already fallen asleep. The day must have taken a lot out of him too. Jacob could still hear the bellow of the T-Rex in his mind; could still feel the earth-shattering footsteps growing closer to him as he laid under the car. At that moment, he only wanted to get himself out of there. He wasn't thinking about anyone else but himself at that moment. Not even his own brother. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want to die. Not by a T-rex, a raptor, or a walker, or anything. He just wanted to live. Jacob finally fell asleep, feeling ashamed of himself for his selfish thoughts. He hoped he could cleanse the selfish thoughts by helping to find Sophia.

The next morning, the group prepared to look for Sophia again and plan for the day.

"Everybody takes a weapon," Rick said, pulling out the arsenal of sharp tools.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about guns?" Andrea complained.

"We went over that. Daryl, Rick and I are carryin'. Jacob because he's on dino watch," Shane said.

"We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles," Shane also said.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about," Andrea said.

"What aren't you worried about," Jacob thought smugly.

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by.

See, then it's game over for all of us," Shane said.

"And if the T-rex is still out there, It hears that gunshot, it's double game over," Jacob said.

"So you need to get over it," Shane said. Over the next half hour or so, the group discussed the game plan in looking for Sophia.

"Alright everybody, assemble your packs," Shane said.

"Dale, we need to get this R.V. ready to move as soon as possible, so keep on those repairs," Rick said.

"We won't stay here a minute longer than we have to. Good luck out there," Dale said.

"Keep an eye on Carl while we're gone?" Rick asked.

"I'm going with you," Carl said. Rick gave him a concerned look.

"You need people right? To cover as much ground as possible," Carl asked. Rick looked at Lori.

"Your call. I can't always be the bad guy," Lori said.

"Well, he has you all to look after him. I'd say he's in good hands," Dale said.

"Okay. But always in our sight. No exceptions," Rick said. Carl nodded and the Grimes Family prepared to look for Sophia. Meanwhile, Andrea tried yet again to get her gun back from Dale.

"Andrea, I'm begging you; don't put me in that position," Dale said. Yet again, Andrea and Dale argued about the gun, and yet again, Dale wouldn't give it to her. Everyone looked on as they argued. Jacob was about to say something, but Wu stopped him.

"I'm not your little girl, I'm not your wife, and I'm sure as hell not your problem," Andrea said angrily and walking away. Jacob looked down sadly at Dale with a look of defeat and sadness in his eyes. Jacob was about to head out into the woods before Zach stopped him.

"Can I come too Jacob?" Zach asked.

"Of course you can Zach. You're a part of this group and that means you do what the group does. So yeah Zach, you can come," Jacob said. Zach was almost shocked at the quick answer. He hadn't expected his brother to let him come.

"But that means you have to stay within the group's sight no matter what, Okay?" Jacob said. Zach nodded and walked beside Jacob as everyone headed for the last place they saw traces of Sophia in the woods. T-Dog, Wu and Dale stayed behind.

"Hey Jacob? Do you think Sophia will be okay?" Zach asked.

"I don't know Zach. It would be pretty hard surviving on your own out here. But she's a tough little girl, so yeah she's probably fine," Jacob said. He almost felt like he was lying to Zach and himself. If we were to be brutally honest, he would have told Zach that he didn't think anyone could survive out here alone for more than hour, whether it be from dinosaurs or walkers. He noticed Zach sulk a little bit, as if he hadn't believed what Jacob had told him.

"Come on buddy, gotta keep up," Jacob said. Zach nodded and walked closer to his brother. Suddenly, the group came to a tent.

"She could be in there," Shane said.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there," Daryl said.

"No kidding," Jacob said. The group cautiously moved towards the tent with Daryl leading with his knife out.

"Carol. Call out softly. If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear," Rick said. Carol nodded and went over to the tent.

"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. 're all here, baby," Carol called. There was no answer. Rick and Shane walked over with Daryl to the tent. Daryl slowly unzipped it, in case something were to come out. Suddenly, one compy ran out of the tent, spooked, and into the woods opposite them. It made Jacob jump a bit.

"Jesus!" Jacob said quietly. All that was in the tent was a rotting body that appeared to have shot itself.

"Daryl?" Carol called from outside the tent. Daryl grabbed the gun out of the hand of the walker.

"It ain't her," Daryl said.

"What's in there?" Jacob asked.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said: opted out," Daryl said. Suddenly, the group heard church bells ringing and everyone ran for them.

"Sound is coming from that direction. I'm pretty sure," Rick said, pointing northward.

"So damn hard to tell out here," Shane said.

"Maybe if we heard them, Sophia did too," Carol said hopefully.

"She could be ringing them herself. Come on," Rick said. The group then ran for the direction of the bells.

Back at the R.V.

"Ain't you supposed to be fixin' that radiator? What if they come back and Rick wants to move on right away?" T-Dog asked Dale, who was on top of the R.V.

"I had it fixed yesterday," Dale said.

"What?" asked T.

"So what was all that sanding and rubbing for yesterday? Just a distraction?" Wu asked.

"That's one way to put it," Dale said.

"Another way to put it would be just for show. No one else needs to know that," Dale said to Wu and T.

"If the others know we're mobile, they'll wanna move on," Dale said.

"What? You don't think they'll find Sophia? Wu asked.

"Just guarding against the worst. Sooner or later, if she's not found, people will start doing math. I want to hold off the needs-of-the-many- versus-the-needs-of-the-few arguments as long as I can." Dale said. Wu and T both nodded.

"That is one Tricky hose huh?" T-Dog said. Wu chuckled.

"Very," Dale said.

Back with the rest of the group

After hearing the ringing bells, the group finally comes to the church where they heard the bells coming from.

"That can't be it. Got no steeple, no bells," Shane said. Rick ignored him and went for the church.

"Rick," Shane called softly. Rick burst into a run, and everyone else ran with him. Everyone with weapons pulled them out, ready for what ever was behind the door. Rick had his python out while Daryl carried his crossbow, and Shane with a shotgun. Jacob held out a survival knife he found back on the highway while everyone else with weapons readied them. When they opened the door, 3 walkers were sitting in the pews. They almost instantly noticed the humans and went for them. To avoid any noise, those with melee weapons attacked the walkers. Rick, Shane and Daryl killed the three walkers. Suddenly, out of the closet nearest Jacob, a raptor pounced. Without even thinking, Daryl shot an arrow through its head killing it instantly.

"That was close. Thanks," Jacob said. Daryl nodded and collected his arrow from the dead raptor.

"Sophia!" Daryl called out. There was no answer.

"Yo, J.C., you takin' any requests?" Daryl asked the statue of Jesus in a sense of dark humor.

"Rick, I'm tellin' you man, this is the wrong church. Ain't got no steeple," Shane said, short of breath from killing the walker. Before Rick could say anything, they heard the bells ring again, as if they were almost above them. Everyone ran outside to see where the source of the sound was coming from. When they found the ringing sound, they discovered it was coming from a speaker near the roof of the building. Glenn quickly pulled the plug of the speaker to avoid alerting more walkers or dinosaurs.

"A timer. It's on a timer," Daryl said.

"Well, at least we know it's Sunday," Jacob said. Carol looked worse than she had ever been.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit," she said with tears in her eyes. After most of the group had gone back inside, Lori and Shane discussed Shane leaving again. Back inside the church, Carol was praying in a depressed state.

"Father, forgive me. I don't deserve your mercy. I prayed for safe passage from Atlanta and you provided. I prayed for Ed to be punished for laying his hands on me and for looking at his own daughter with whatever sickness was growing in his soul. I prayed you'd put a stop to it, give me a chance to raise her right, help her not make my mistakes. She's so fearful. She's so young in her way," Everyone looked on silently and sadly as Carol prayed, Rick even bowing his head. Carol continued.

"She hasn't had a chance. Praying for Ed's death was a sin. Please, don't let this be my punishment. Let her be safe, alive and safe. Please, lord. Punish me however you want, but show mercy on her," Carol went to sit with Lori as they looked at the statue of Jesus. Shane and Andrea were still outside. Andrea had overheard Shane and Lori talk about him leaving and she wanted in. Rick and Shane talked again.

"We gotta move here man. These people are spent. Not a lotta daylight left. We still got a long way back," Shane said.

"I can't stop yet," Rick said. Shane persisted to argue with Rick.

"We still got a lot of ground to cover, whole other side of the Creek Bed. So we search that on the way back," Shane said.

"She would have heard those church bells. She could be nearby," Rick said, trying to ignore Shane.

"She could be a lot of things," Shane said.

"I can't go back. Her being out here is my fault in the first place," Rick said.

"That's great. Now they got you doubting yourself, huh?" Shane said.

"What about you? You doubt me?" Rick asked.

"Hey, we can assign all kinds of blame," Shane said.

"This means something, finding her!" Rick said, starting to get irritated.

"It would be the miracle we need. We can't give up," Rick said. Eventually, Shane could see that there was no reasoning with Rick and gave up trying to convince him otherwise. Shane gathered the whole group outside the church in front of the grave yard.

"Y'all gonna follow the Creek Bed back, okay? Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough," Shane said. Everyone was a bit skeptical of his plan.

"You sure you wanna split us up?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you," Shane said.

"I wanna stay too. I'm her friend," Carl said.

"Just be careful okay?" Lori said.

"I will," he said in acknowledgement.

"When did you start growing up?" Lori said, pulling her son in for a hug. Rick gave Lori a hug, and the bigger group headed out.

"Good luck guys," Zach said. Shane and Rick smiled at him as the bigger group headed towards the creek. Before they left, Daryl gave Lori a spare gun, and they finally headed out.

"Give me a minute?" Rick asked Shane as he headed for the Church.

"Yeah," Shane said. Rick went into the church to pray. Rick came out of the church after he had finished praying.

"Get what you needed?" Shane asked.

"Guess we'll find out," Rick said.

Back with the other group

"So this is it? This the whole plan?" Carol asked.

"I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups," Daryl said.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks," Andrea said.

"I see you have a gun," Andrea said sarcastically to Lori.

"Why, you want it? Here, take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me. All of you," Lori said. Everyone was shocked to hear this from her, even though Andrea still took the gun. She continued.

"Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through. And I would do anything to stop it. But you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him," She said to Carol. Lori continued again.

"I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody?" Lori said.

"She's right. She's right," Jacob said.

"Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead, nobody is stopping you!" Lori continued again. Andrea walked over to Lori and gave her the gun back.

"We should get moving," Andrea said. And with that, the larger group continued to look for Sophia.

Back with Rick, Shane and Carl

As the three continued in the forest, Rick heard branches snapping and stopped them. Rick could see something through the bushes and noticed that it was a deer. Rick froze with a look of awe and amazement. So did Shane as a he lowered his gun. The dear came out of the brush it was standing in and out into the clearing where Rick, Carl and Shane were. Shane jokingly lined up his gun at the deer and Rick stopped him as Carl slowly moved closer to the deer. Carl smiled as he watched the deer eat leaves from the ground. As he crept closer, the deer looked him right in the eye. Everyone looked on with cautious happiness. Suddenly, the utter silence was shattered by a gunshot, and the deer falling dead to the ground. But the deer wasn't the only thing that fell to the ground. Rick and Shane watched in horror as Carl fell to the ground.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" Carl had been shot...

**Finally! It's done! Season 2 is finally here! This took me a lot longer than I expected and I hope you all enjoy it. This will not be the last time we see the T-Rex by the way. I can assure you that. Thanks again and enjoy!**


	3. Season 2 update

Hi everyone. I've been thinking about something. I'm going make every other chapter about Jurassic Park Characters and dinosaurs for the time being so that you don't have to wait for further seasons for them to bee introduced. I'll see how this works, and If I like it, I'll keep doing it. That being said, the next chapter will be about Jurassic park charachters and then the next episode of the show. If I don't like it, I may just stick to adding JP stuff at the end of this season. Do you guys like this idea? Let me know. Thanks.

P.S. Do all of you who read this like Jacob in the story? I'm curious. Thanks again and I hope you like the story so far.


	4. Dinosaur Break Out Pt 1

**Hi everybody! Here's the next chapter, featuring only Jurassic Park characters as promised. Enjoy! Jurassic Park and its affiliates are owned by Universal. For entertainment purposes only.**

**Dr. Grant's Dinosaur outpost, just 3 hours before the raptors and walkers attacked Rick's camp.**

Dr. Grant was going through the food stores in the warehouse of the outpost in the outskirts of Atlanta. He looked in the cooler and noticed they were running low.

"Hard to believe we ate all that food that Nima found already, eh Billy?" he said to Billy who was cleaning his gun in the corner of the room near the bookcases.

"No kidding. Most of that fruit went rotten after a few days anyway. If only we'd found that cooler a few days earlier," Billy said. Dr. Grant nodded in agreement.

"Hey Billy, you mind taking watch? I'm gonna go check on Rex pen," Grant said.

"Yeah. Just... Be careful Alan. That's the only set of heavy fencing we have, not to mention our only 40 foot tall set. We don't need it breaking out," Billy said. Grant smiled and nodded at him, grabbed a rifle and headed towards the Tyrannosaur pen, which was a couple hundred yards, in the forest, from the main warehouse area. Grant had his knife out just in case any walkers decided to jump him. So far, the coast was clear. After walking for about 5 minutes, he finally reached the T-Rex pen. Suddenly, Grant felt the ground shaking beneath him. What he saw next, horrified him: the pen had been busted open, and the T-Rex had escaped(lucky for him, the T-Rex was walking in the other direction, though still going away from Rick's camp).

"Oh no," he said quietly. He was about to run back and warn the others, but before he could, he saw a group of about twenty walkers in front of him, as he quickly ducked in some nearby bushes to avoid being seen.

"Could this get any worse?!" He whispered to himself. Luckily, it looked like the walkers were just passing through, and Grant managed to go around them and got halfway back to the warehouse before he hard an alarm blaring, and his walkie-talkie blip.

"Alan?! Alan! Come in dammit!" Harding's voice said over the radio.

"I'm here! What is it?" He asked.

"The Dinosaurs escaped! Every last god damn one of them!" Harding nearly yelled into the walkie-talkie.

"I know. I saw the T-Rex escape. Did the Raptors get out?" Grant asked.

"Yes..." Harding said nervously into the walkie.

"Damn. Alright, I'm almost back. Just hold on!" Grant said. He overheard Nima's voice on the walkie-talkie.

"Gerry! We've gotta turn the siren off! It's attracting the dead!" Nima said from the roof lookout they were on.

"Who's stupid idea was it to install that thing anyway?!" Nick asked. Gerry looked guilty when Nick said that.

"It doesn't matter! Just find a way to shut it of!" Gerry said. While Nick and Nima tried to find a way to shut the siren off, Grant quietly made his way back to the warehouse. He could see the walkers quickly advancing on the warehouse. He came in through the back entrance.

"Thank God," Billy said when he saw Alan.

"We've gotta get out here. Without the dinosaurs, there's no reason for us to be here," Billy said. Grant nodded reluctantly.

"Billy's right, we need to get the hell out of here!" Nima said, after she had disabled the alarm.

"We've gotta get the supplies first. Start barricading the doors while we get everything!" Gerry commanded.

"With what!?" Nick asked.

"Bookshelves!" Nima said. Nick and Nima quickly dumped the shelves of the books and proceeded to block the front door.

"Hurry! Get everything you can! We can't hold this for too much longer! These book shelves aren't the strongest pieces of furniture!" Nima said. The walkers were trying to break down the door.

"I'll go for the weapons!" Billy said.

"No Billy! We don't need them! Just gather up the food and get to the van!" Grant said.

"We won't make it to the van without something to defend ourselves!" Billy said. And without further approval from Grant, Billy ran to the basement of the warehouse to collect the weapons and ammo. While Billy ran to the basement, Grant and Gerry were gathering up food and other supplies in a hurry.

"How the hell did this happen?" Grant asked Gerry.

"The generator blew! Had too much hooked up to it and it exploded! The Tyrannosaur fence just about overrided the damn thing!" Gerry said.

"I told you we should have gotten another one," Grant said.

"Why aren't the dinosaurs attacking?!" Grant yelled over the pounding of the walkers on the door.

"I used a few smoke bombs after they came at me, sent all of them running!" Gerry said.

"That's a relief. Sort of," Grant said.

"Are you too about done?! This thing isn't gonna hold much longer!" Nima said.

"Just waiting on Billy!" Grant said.

**Basement**

Billy was gathering everything he could in a large duffle bag(similar to Rick's bag of Guns, but bigger), including as many guns, knives and ammo he could fit, including a few smoke bombs and even two or three grenades. Lucky for them, they had found a small military convoy with all the members turned into walkers a few weeks ago.

"COME ON BILLY!" he heard Grant yell from upstairs. After he was sure he gathered everything, he made a run for the stairs, but a walker grabbed his leg and he hit his head on the stairs. Dazed and terrified, Billy reached for a pistol that had fallen out of the bag when he fell that lie only a few feet away from him. Lucky for Billy, The walker was trapped under a fallen beam and couldn't bite Billy's leg right away, though it didn't loosen its grip. Billy quickly wiggled as much as he could to reach the gun. Right as the walker was about to bite into his leg, Billy kicked it in the head until he could reach the gun. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash from upstairs.

**Upstairs**

"Shit! The bookcase!" Nima exclaimed. The book case had given out under the pressure from the door.

"They're gonna get in here! We've gotta go! Now!" Gerry said in a hurry.

"But what about Billy?! He might be in trouble!" Nick asked.

"We can't help him if we're all dead! He can get out through the basement exit! Come on!" Gerry commanded.

"But Gerry-" Harding cut Grant off.

"There's no time Alan! We've gotta go," Gerry said. With a quick sigh of sadness and defeat, Alan grabbed the food and the little weapons they had and the whole group except for Billy, got in the Van and quickly drove away, the walkers following them(though not able to catch up because, ya know, they're walkers).

**Basement**

Billy continued to fight off the walker until he was finally able to reach the gun. He aimed it, and shot the walker right in the mouth. Suddenly, he heard the van drive away. Billy had been left behind...

**Okay, first off, sorry for the cliffhanger ending. Wanted to make you guys want more! Second of all, sorry for the short chapter, but I'm planning to make this story into two episodes. You'll all just have to wait and see what happens to Billy! By the way, He's one of my most favorite JP characters, even if he is from Jurassic Park 3. Thanks again for all the readers and part two should be up sometime this week but I'm not sure when since I have finals, though they're easy finals! XD it may take until Friday until I upload it. Thanks again and please drop a review if you like this story, or think I should improve on something.~JPfan**


	5. Season 2 Update 2

Hi everyone. I'm curently working on the next chapter as I write this. The next chapter will mainly primarily focus on Billy. This chapter should explain how Billy ends up with Rick's group, and later on how he reunites with Grant's group. It should be uploaded very soon, and I will continue writing the next episode from the show. I'm also thinking of adding characters from the Jurassic Park Novel and The Lost World Novel. I'm not sure how many of you are familiar with Richard Levine from the lost world book, but he and a few other characters will be making an appearence at some point in a later season. Thanks for reading as always!~JPfan


	6. Dinosaur Break Out Pt 2

**Here's the next chapter! As I said this Chapter will mainly focus on Billy, but a few walking dead characters will be an important part of this chapter. Enjoy! I own nothing but my OC's. Jurassic Park and its affiliates are owned by Universal and The Walking Dead is owned by AMC. For entertainment purposes only.**

Billy was stunned. He couldn't believe that they had left him behind. It had been hours since he heard the van drive away. His thoughts then quickly shifted to the moaning and footsteps coming from upstairs. He was certain that walkers upstairs had heard the gunshot, and he knew he had to get out of there as fast as he could. He also knew he couldn't get out through the top floor exit. Even with all the weapons he had, there was no way he would get past all of them. While he tried to find a way out, he closed the hatch to the stairs and barricaded it shut so that no more walkers would get in. It was dark in the basement with the hatch closed, so he light the gas lantern with the the matches that he found in the bag. He tried to look for a way out, and he remembered the basement exit door. Unfortunately, the same beam that had pinned the walker down, had also fallen in front of the exit, and there was no way he could move it on his own. Billy's hope started to diminish until he saw a small window that led directly outside. It was pitch black. He knew some time had gone by since his friends left him, but he didn't think it had been that long. Billy figured that it was too risky to go out looking for his friends when it was this dark, fearing that there may be raptors wandering around outside,so he decided to wait until morning.

"I guess that hatch will stop any more from getting in for now," he said to himself. Billy turned down the intensity of the gas lantern, got into his cot that had been set up down there, being careful not to make too much noise, closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. It would be a long day, since he had no idea where his group was. The next morning, Billy was awoken to the sounds of pounding on the hatch. He looked out the window. Thankfully, the sun was up. Billy knew that the barrier wouldn't stay in place for long, and that he had to get out as fast as he could. The only opening he could see was the window, but it was too small for him to fit through. He quickly looked for something that could possibly make the opening bigger. There was nothing in the bag that could possibly help him, except for the grenades, but that would kill him, and bring the whole place down on his head. The only thing he saw he could use as a battering ram was his cot.

"Now or never Billy!" he said to himself. He grabbed the cot with both hands and with a running start, he rammed the window, breaking the glass, but it wasn't enough. Suddenly, he heard the walkers banging slightly louder on the hatch, and one of the pieces of wood barricading it fell off. There were two pieces left. Billy backed up as far as he could, and made another attempt to break the window off. This time, part of the frame fell off the window, and yet still, it wasn't enough. Another board fell off the hatch and Billy could hear the walkers getting louder, as the hatch was starting to crack open. Billy knew he only had one more shot at it. With one immense heave and a good run, he slammed the cot against the window as hard as he could. This time, the window broke off, along with parts of the wall, but so did the last piece of wood. Within a fraction of a second, the walkers came pouring into the room. Thankfully, the hole left by the now smashed window was just big enough for him to fit through. Wasting no time, Billy grabbed the bag of guns and supplies and what little clothes he had and crawled out the window, just barely fitting through the hole he had made. The walkers tried to climb through after him, but there were so many of them, that not one had a chance to push past the others and go through. Billy noticed this and quickly moved away from the warehouse, not taking any chances that they might get out. He was unsure what to do next. He had no clue how to find Grant and the others, but saw their tire tracks. He followed them for about twenty minutes, and realized that there was no way he would catch up to them at this pace. Billy then realized that he really was left behind. His friends had abandoned him. He knew that they had to get out or they wouldn't have made it either, but he still couldn't believe it. Billy continued walking towards the highway that he saw on his map. He had aways been good at navigating, even in places like Isla Sorna. He still couldn't believe that he had survived the pteranodon attack. One minute he had been parachuting in to Eric's rescue, and the next he was being dragged down the river while being pecked at by pteranodons, and waking up on board a military helicopter. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by screaming coming from the woods a few yards away from him.

"Maggie! Help me!" he heard a female voice scream. He ran towards the direction the call for help was coming from, but as he was running, he saw velociraptor footprints in the dirt. When he came to the source of the sound, he could see four raptors surrounding a blonde haired girl with it tied up in a pony tail. She was thin and kind of short and didn't look too much older than Billy. Another girl who looked to be a few years older than the blonde girl, noticed Billy by the forest where the blonde girl was.

"You have to help her! Please!" the girl begged him. Billy nodded and quickly reached for two smoke bombs out of the bag.

"Hey! Cover your face okay?" Billy said to the two girls. Noticing the smoke bombs in his hand both girls nodded, as the raptors were getting closer to the blonde haired girl. Billy covered his own face and pulled the string on both smoke bombs and threw them into the circle that the raptors had made around the girl. The raptors, gasping for air, and spooked, quickly ran off into the forest. As soon as the raptors were gone, the two girls and Billy uncovered their faces. Suddenly, the blonde haired girl rushed over to Billy and embraced him. Billy was stunned but glad somehow that he was able to help her.

"Thank you.. Thank you," she cried.

"Oh, uh, yeah no problem," Billy said, the girl still embracing him.

"I'm Beth, by the way, and that's my sister Maggie" She said, releasing her embrace on him. Billy didn't see too much resemblance between the two girls. Maybe they were half-sisters?

"I'm uh, Billy. Glad I could be of help," Billy said. Billy started to walk back to the road when Beth grabbed his hand.

"Wait! You're leaving?" She asked. Billy was puzzled by the question.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm looking for my group," he said. He started to walk to the road again, but Beth pulled him back again.

"Wait. Please don't go! You saved us from those things! Can't you stay with us a little longer?" Beth asked.

"I-uh, well my group's-" Billy was cutoff.

"We have a farm a few miles up the road. We could use the company," Maggie said.

"Please? We don't know how to handle those things," Beth said. Billy was still hesitant. Billy sighed.

"We have no idea what the hell these things are. Please," Maggie asked. Billy decided he would go along with the two girls.

"Yeah, sure. Okay," Billy said. Beth hugged him again.

"Thank you," she said.

"The farm's this way,"

As they were walking through the woods, Maggie and Beth got to know Billy a little

"So Billy, where you from?" Maggie asked.

"Originally born in Montana, but I moved New York a few years back," Billy said.

"What're you doin' in Georgia then?" Beth asked.

"Came here on...business, with a few friends," Billy said

"What kinda business?" Maggie asked.

"Paleontology work. We dug up a few bones in Arizona and they were transported to a lab in Atlanta, and then, all this, happened," Billy said.

"Paleontology? So you dig up dinosaur bones right?" Beth asked.

"Sure do. Kind of ironic if you think about now," Billy said. Beth and Maggie both kind of laughed a bit.

"Wait a sec. You're a paleontologist in Montana? You're Billy Brennan! You must know Alan Grant then," Maggie said.

"Uh, yeah actually. I do. In fact, he's with the group that I'm trying to find," Billy said.

"How do you guys know who he is?" he asked.

"Everyone knows who he is silly. Lucky for you, you get to work with him," Beth said flirtatiously. They all laughed.

"So how long ago did you lose your group?" Maggie asked.

"Last night," Billy said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Maggie said. Billy nodded in gratitude as they were coming to a clearing.

"Farm's right up the hill," Maggie said.

Billy followed Maggie and Beth through the woods until they came to a large field where Billy could see a few cattle grazing, and thankfully no signs of the raptors or any other dangers.

"Oh, uh, just to warn you, daddy don't take too kindly to strangers nowadays," Maggie told him.

"Frankly, I wouldn't blame him," Billy said.

"But seein' as you saved our lives I think he'll be alright with you," Beth said with a smile on her face. The three of them came to the top of the hill and Billy noticed a quaint looking farmhouse that he guessed had around three or four bedrooms. He also noticed an eerie looking barn a few hundred yards from where the house was.

"What's in that old barn down there? Looks a bit creepy," Billy asked.

"Nothin' much. Just a place to store hay. Hasn't been painted in a while," Maggie said. Billy nodded and the trio continued up the hill to the house. When they got near the front stoop of the house, Billy saw an older looking man wearing a white button up shirt and overalls.

"Thank the Lord you two are all right. It's been hours. 'Was about to go out looking for you myself," the old man said.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Billy daddy. He saved us," Beth said smiling.

"We wouldn't a made it back if it weren't for him," Maggie said.

"Thank you son. My daughters are all I got left in this world. Thank you," he said.

"No problem," Billy said. He had no idea what else to say, and to him that just sounded like he didn't care that he saved them. He mentally kicked himself for doing so.

"Name's Hershel," he said.

"Billy. Billy Brennan," Billy said, even though Hershel already knew his name.

"What exactly did he save you from?" Hershel asked.

"It was a dinosaur daddy. A _dinosaur_. I don't even know how that's possible," Maggie said. Billy knew exactly how it was possible. But he didn't dare say anything. Not yet.

"There weren't just one, there were four of em. And he scared em all away," Beth said smiling again.

"Well, I and my girls owe you our lives, and if there's anything I can do, you let me know," Hershel said.

"Well thank you, but I've gotta keep looking for my group. Anyway I appreciate the offer," Billy said.

"No, please don't leave. We don't get too much company around here no more. It'd be nice to have someone else besides Jimmy to talk to. Please? At least just wait till mornin' to get a move on," Beth asked. Billy shrugged and nodded.

"Normally I'd tell ya to get the hell of my property, but seein' that you saved my girls you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like," Hershel chuckled. Billy laughed at this too a bit.

"There's a spare bedroom upstairs or you can have the couch if ya like," Maggie said.

"The bedroom's ok. Thanks," Billy said. After a few hours of chatting with the rest of the family, and having some dinner, Billy decided to head up to bed.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I think I'm gonna hit the hay,"

"Good one!" Maggie laughed. Billy chuckled a bit too. Billy was about to head up the stairs to go to bed when Beth stopped him on the stairs.

"Hey Billy, Thanks for savin' us," Beth said.

"It was the least I could too. You guys were in trouble," Billy said.

"No I really mean that. Because of you, we're still alive, and I don't know if I can ever thank you enough," Beth said. Billy didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. No problem. Goodnight," Billy said.

"Goodnight handsome," Beth said. She walked up to Billy and kissed him on the cheek before she walked back into the kitchen smiling at him.

End

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys liked it. As you can probably tell, this chapter marked a budding romance between Beth and Billy. I think it will be interesting to see how this plays out between her future love interests like Zach(not Jacob's brother) and Daryl. I liked having Billy as the main character too. He will be on the farm during the entirety of season two. Thanks and please feel free to leave a review as always.~JPfan**


	7. Deleted Scene

Deleted scene

Zachary walked back to the van in tears holding a gun in his hand. Jacob immediately noticed this.

"Zach? What's wrong?"Jacob asked, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Andrea told me-If I shoot myself, It'll all be better. And she gave me this g-gun," he sobbed.

"What?! The hell she did! Let me have the gun," Jacob said. Zach handed him the gun and he put it in the van.

"I'm gonna go have a little _chat_ with Andrea," Jacob said angrily. Andrea was cleaning her gun outside the R.V. when Jacob came up to her.

"Don't talk to my brother anymore," Jacob said, being completely direct.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me! Don't you _ever_ tell him it's okay to kill himself!" Jacob yelled at her. The whole group looked on at this.

"If he wants to make that choice, then-" Jacob cut her off before she could finish.

"I will not _let_ him make that choice! It may be okay for _you_ to take the easy way out, but it in my family, taking the easy way out will never be an option. Ever!" Jacob yelled again.

"He needs to learn that sometimes the easy way, is the painless way," Andrea defended herself.

"Zachary is _9 years old!_ He doesn't even know what suicide means!" Andrea looked away from him with a guilty look as he said this.

"If I hear about anything like this again from Zach, you're gonna _wish_ you had stayed in the C.D.C." He threatened. Andrea had a dumbfounded look on her face, and almost had tears in her eyes.

"Stay away from my brother," Jacob stormed off back to the van to find Zach. Everyone in the group had witnessed this and all had shocked looks on their faces. Andrea had a sad look on her face, knowing that she had just screwed up. Screwed up very badly.

Hi everyone! I hope you liked the deleted scene. I deleted this set of dialogue because I felt that it would strain the relationship between Jacob and Andrea a little too much. And that it felt a little to dark and inappropriate to have a nine year old talk about suicide. I apologize for those of you who may view this as offensive. By no means necessary was this meant to joke about or make fun of suicide. I hope you like the story so far, and episode two is coming soon. Thanks, ~JPfan


End file.
